Sekkou Vs Baki
by Kudaime
Summary: Sekkou Hayate younger brother of Gekkou Hayate vows to kill the sand nin Baki in order to avenge his brother. My first Naruto Fan Fic. Its a one shot story so enjoy.


Here is my one shot story written on a rainy night. I didn't check all of the Naruto Fan Fics to see if this idea was done already. If you or an administrator have a problem with it I will take it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot and original characters.

* * *

Sekkou's Revenge

The sun was blood red as it rose in the morning. A cold gust of wind blew through the Village Of Konoha Ga Kure or The Village Hidden in leaves. The sky is ice blue as winter is approaching Konoha. A young shinobi has been thinking about the death of his brother and who killed him. It has been two weeks after the chunnin exam, Sekkou Hayateyounger brother of Gekkou Hayatehas found out who killed his brother and vowed revenge to kill the Sand-Nin Baki to avenge his brother's death.

"Baki..You may be alive now but I will find you and kill you in order to avenge my brother" Sekkou said to himself with rage and hate

Fifteen minutes away Baki is resting in a restaurant not knowing that he will be attacked soon. He doesn't know that an attempt on his life will be made so he is not on his best guard.

"Waiter! Bring me some more Rice and Soup" Ordered Baki

"Yes sir, Chef! More rice and soup" shouted the Waiter

Sekkou has now dressed up in his uniform. He Is the Rank Of Chunnin and now instead of using his brothers katana. He uses two katanas determined to kill Baki with no mercy the way he killed his brother. Sekkou runs out of the house after Baki who is nearby just fifteen minutes away. Baki not knowing that Sekkou is coming to kill him is just about to leave and goes through the alley, when suddenly a katana blade appears from norwhere nearly cutting his hand off, he jumps back, Sekkou has found him.

"I found you at last!"

"Who are you? And why are you attacking me?" Demanded Baki

"You killed my brother" Sekkou replied with hate and anger in his eyes

"Maybe I should refresh your memory" Sekkou told Baki with coldness

"He was the examiner for the chunnin exam, and his name was Gekkou Hayate, and his body was found outside of kikoyu castle" Sekkou told Baki.

"Ah..I remember…yes he was spying on me and another friend so we had to dispose of him to keep our mission a secret. It was a shame I had to kill him, he was a very talented shinobi" Baki replied with a smirk

"Well now you are gonna die, by the blades of my Katanas I will not rest till I take your head!" Sekkou replied

"Well then lets get started shall we?" Baki calmly replied

"Remember This! Leaf Style Dance Of The Crescent Moon!" Sekkou yelled and charged Baki

"Heh..I remember this move" Baki smiled as he avoided it

"Here is something for you! Desert Blast Jutsu!" Baki yelled

Then a blast of sand started hurtling towards Sekkou and Sekkou dodges it by a few inches but is wounded when he falls to the floor blood starts coming out of his right arm

Sekkou falls to the floor starting to get tired out.

"Damn I cant lose, I must kill him no matter what" Sekkou shouted at the top of his lungs

Sekkou manages to get up which surprises Baki who just smirks with satisfaction.

"Now you can die the way your brother died!" Baki shouted as he charged Sekkou with all his strength and uses his Blade Of Wind.

Sekkou smiles and takes a stance and replies.

"Here is a move I invented just for you with 100 chance of your death" Sekkou smiled

"For My Brother!" Sekkou yelled as he charged Baki. Sekkou swung his katanas in opposite directions to confuse Baki as his first katana missed but his second katana connects with Baki's Blade of Wind which comes with a loud thud and Baki now feels fear for his Blade Of Wind cant block Sekkou's Katana because the strength of the force emitted from Sekkou's Katana is so great the Blade Of Wind doesn't have the power to block it fully.

"What! My blade cant block it!" Baki yelled

"For my Brother!" Yelled Sekkou with all his might, hatred, anger, and strength Just then the second Katana breaks through the blade of wind and slices Baki in two half with blood spattering everywhere and both the torso and lower region fall and lands at the opposite edges of the alley. Then Sekkou becomes silent looking at the bloody corpse of Baki. He a chunnin had just defeated a very powerful Jounin. He spat on the body and preceded to burn it and place Baki's head on a stake in the middle of a road between Konoha and Village Hidden In Sand. Sekkou takes Baki's headband and puts it on his brothers memorial. He says a few final words to his brothers grave……

"Finally Brother I got My revenge, I have killed Baki and now will put his headband on your grave as proof. Rest in peace brother knowing that you didn't die in vain, as long as I am alive no one will ever hurt my friends or family because that is my duty as a Chuunin Konoha Shinobi." Sekkou told the gravemarker and with that said he left determined to keep his vow..

* * *

There you go! My first Naruto Fan Fic. Hope you enjoyed it so REVIEW! I might continue it someday if I can think up ideas for the other chapters. Who Knows! Only time will tell. 


End file.
